Pirates Bonus Story: Go Home, Girl!
by LadySparrow01
Summary: 'Perhaps she wasn't so bad after all. In fact, he was beginning to become rather fond of her. She was different from the other children he had met. Not overly annoying or demanding like his Little Cousins had been when he was growing up. Elizabeth showed promise and an understanding of things well beyond her years.' - A one shot that takes place just before Jack Captains The Pearl.


Pirates:

Go Home, Girl!

(A _Pirates of the Caribbean_ Bonus Story)

By: Lady Sparrow

 _"Don't say that you're in love with me,_ _  
Listen to what I say.  
You're too young to come with me,_

 _I must be on me way."_

 _Go Home, Girl! - Gaelic Storm._

The autumn air had suddenly turned chilly that afternoon. The young Pirate Lad stuffed his hands in his pockets as he strolled about the bustling market place. Towns people flooded the street as they went about their Sunday shopping. Endless chatter filled the air, punctured occasionally by the shouts of venders or the laughter of children. The Pirate's dark, kohl lined eyes darted this way and that, inspecting what the stalls had to offer. He had already pocketed a ring, a set of beaded bracelets and a pair of spectacles. The young man had a weakness for such small trinkets. Treasures, as he called them. However interesting he might find them, the objects would be useless at fulfilling his real goal. Finding food. He had come ashore that morning and the promise of eating something unpickled and solid was what had brought him to the London Town market in the first place. A stand out front what looked to be a bakery would make for a nice start.

"Excuse me." Came a small voice from behind him.

The young man turned from the stall to see a girl staring up at him. She wore a fine blue dress, something that one would expect to see on a young woman, but this child was no more than eight years of age. Her little hands lay folded over her skirts, modest and proper. But her large brown eyes gazed at him with a wild and unbridled curiosity.

She continued, smiling up at him, "But, do you happen to be a Pirate?"

He pulled a face, surprised by the question, then studied her for a moment. She seemed completely unafraid despite his appearance. In fact she looked fascinated. The Lad rubbed a hand over his chin as he looked down at her. She looked to be the product of fine breeding, no doubt the child of a Lord or someone of significant standing. So why was she all alone in a busy market?

"Would it scare you if I said, yes?" He narrowed his eyes a little, glaring playfully.

She shook her head, tossing her brown curls about, "No, you wouldn't. I'm not afraid of Pirates."

"Is that so?" He made another face, disappointed at her lack of reaction.

He started towards the bakery stall, hoping that the girl would just go back to whatever she had been doing before she crossed his path. She didn't. The child fell into step beside him. Of course she struggled to keep his pace, taking two steps to his one. He grimaced a little as he realized how difficult it was going to be to get rid of her.

"I've read all about them." The young girl babbled happily, "Daddy has a wonderful collection of books in his study. He doesn't like me reading them but Mummy always argues in my favor. He says she's too free-spirited and that if she's not careful I'll be the same way. But I just love the stories. Have you ever met Blackbeard? Gosh, I think he would be just fascinating! Did you know, he's name isn't really Blackbeard? They only call him that because of the lit fuses he wears in his beard? How do you suppose it doesn't catch fire? Do you think -"

The Lad spun on his heel, holding a finger out to silence her, "Shh! You talk too much, Love."

"Love?" Her brow furrowed a little and she wrinkled her nose, "Only my Parents call me that. Is that something Pirates do? Do all Pirate's call the girls they meet 'Love?'"

"I, actually, have yet to say whether or not I am a Pirate." He told her, "And as for your Parents, where are they? Shouldn't someone of your incredibly young age be accompanied by an adult or some-other?"

She tilted her head to one side, "Well, you're an adult. So I'm not exactly unaccompanied, now am I? In any case, I'm afraid my chaperone has gotten himself lost. He wondered off while we were in the book shop. And besides, I'm not that little. I'm eight and one half and I'll have you know that I can take care of myself."

"What's your name?" He narrowed his eyes, intrigued by her firm reply.

"Elizabeth." She raised her chin proudly, "Elizabeth Swann. What's yours?"

"Err..." He scratched at his long, shaggy hair, "Jack."

She smiled, "Jack what?"

"Just Jack." He jammed his hands back into pockets and started walking again.

"Don't you have a surname?" She questioned as she trotted beside him.

"Nope." He shrugged then joked, "I haven't chosen mine yet."

"Pirates should always have really smashing names, I think. You know, like Henry Morgan or Calico Jack or William Kidd." She smiled up at him.

"What makes you so sure I'm a Pirate?" He demanded.

"You look like the pictures in the books I've read." She told him, holding her ground, "I would recognize a Pirate anywhere. Your hair, particularly, gives yo u away. It's a curly, tangled mess that wants for cutting. I like it though. Jamie does keep his hair so terribly short."

"Well I'm not a Pirate, savvy?" His frustration was getting the best of him and he ran a hand through his tousled locks, trying absentmindedly to tame them.

"Then what are you?" She persisted.

He scrambled for a lie, "I'm a... a Gypsy Rover, Love."

"What's that?" She made a face as though she had suddenly tasted something foul.

Jack turned on her again and snapped, "Why don't you go and see if you can't find that lost chaperone of yours, eh? I'm sure he's missing you."

"I doubt he's even noticed I'm gone." She crossed her arms over her tiny chest, "And besides, you're the most interesting thing here."

"Be that as it may, Love, I'm rather busy at the moment. So why don't you just go on home?" Jack made a shooing motion with his hands before crossing the street which ran through the center of the square.

"Wait! You can't just -" Her protecting was cut off by a sudden shrill scream.

Jack whipped around in a flurry of limbs and fabric. Right next to where Elizabeth was a large horse had been spooked. She had crouched down in terror, covering her head with both arms in a desperate attempt to shield herself from being crushed. The animal bucked and stamped wildly as its handler tried to catch hold of its lead rope. Its hooves coming down horrifyingly close to where the little girl had planted herself.

"Lizabeth!" Jack shouted as he darted back into the street.

He scooped up the young girl just as the animal's massive hooves came down not a centimeter away from where she had been. With the girl clinging to him tightly (and sobbing) he danced out of the way and back onto the walk way. People around were murmuring things like 'thank goodness' and 'poor dear, must be frightened half to death.' The Lad carried opted to carry her away from the loud stalls and shops until he could get her calmed down. Of course he didn't have much experience in consoling children. When he found a bench tucked out of the way next to the post office he took a seat, his arms still firmly around the trembling girl. Her little face was buried somewhere between his chest and the folds of his leather coat. He thought it best to let her cry it out.

"There, there." He kept his voice soft, "Your safe now, Love. No need for all this."

She tried to say something through her sobs but it was incoherent. Jack sighed a little as he realized how stuck he really was. There was no way he could leave her now. How could any being, Pirate or otherwise, walk away from a terrified child? She cried and cried with no sign of stopping. The young Lad did his best to comfort her, patting her back and smoothing her hair. After a while, though, she began to grow heavy. His arms ached from supporting her weight for so long. Jack moved to place her on the bench beside him, but she wouldn't let go. Her little fingers clung to his coat with impossible strength.

"I'm not going to leave you, Love." He explained as he sat her down, "Look, I'll give you my coat to prove it. Here."

He managed to pry her fingers from him and sat her down. Then he pulled off his heavy brown leather coat, a favorite of his, and draped it over the small girl's shoulders. She positively swam in it. But her sobs melted away into occasional sniffling, so Jack assumed he must have done something right. He pulled his blue handkerchief from his trousers pocket and wiped the tears from her freckled cheeks.

"There now," He smiled a little, "you could fill an ocean with all those tears. Are you hurt at all?"

She shook her head and managed to speak, her voice was hitched but her words were understandable now, "N-n-no, I'm a-alright. W-w-where were you g-going?"

"Ugh..." He scratched at his long hair again, "You see, young Miss, I'm rather hungry and I was looking for a bite of something."

She sniffed again. Jack offered her his handkerchief which she gladly took and blew her nose into. Elizabeth dabbed at her eyes in an overly mature manner, as though she had seen her mother do so at one point, looking up at the sky as she touched the fabric to her lower lids. She sniffed again, but made to hand the rag back to Jack.

He raised a hand, "You need it more than I do."

"Thank you." A smile tugged at her mouth, "It's very pretty."

"Then it's yours, Love." Jack braced his elbows on his knees so he could get a better look at her.

"If you're hungry, why don't you come home with me for afternoon tea?" Elizabeth asked, her previous spirit returning.

He tried not to grimace at the idea, "I don't much think your Mum or Dad would appreciate my company, what with their being a fine Gentleman and Lady."

"Perhaps you are right. They do tend to be terribly boring when it comes to the guests they entertain." She sighed, "I suppose you'd give Daddy a fright. His nerves have been delicate lately."

"And why would that be?" He furrowed his brow at how mature she suddenly seemed.

Whatever it was, it was weighing on her.

Elizabeth sighed again, "They won't tell me, exactly. Daddy says I wouldn't understand and Mummy says I've nothing to worry about. I tried to get Jamie to tell me, because he likes me and usually is the one to answer my questions, but he said it was a grown-up matter. I think I know what it is, though."

"Oh?" He nudged her gently with his elbow.

She twisted the handkerchief in her hands as she spoke, "I listened at the door when Daddy was having a meeting. The King wants us to move away, but Daddy keeps telling him we can't on account of my Mother's delicate health."

"Why does he want you to move?" Jack was surprised to find that the story was actually of interest to him.

"You see," She went on, leaning her head against Jack's shoulder, "Daddy and the King are very good friends. He wants us to go and live in the New World so that Daddy can be in charge of one of the island. He trusts Daddy a lot."

"Your Father is going to be a Governor?" He smiled encouragingly, "That's not so bad. You would be... sort of like a Princess."

"Oh I'm not upset because we'd be leaving." She shrugged, "I want to go. I think it will be fascinating and I might make some real friends there. Jamie's the only one I have right now and he's always too busy to spend time with me. I'm worried because if we go then Mummy will have to stay behind. She's too sick to travel... even though she tells me she's fine."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you." She nestled in closer to him, "You're very nice Jack."

"You're very nice too, Lizabeth." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

Perhaps she wasn't so bad after all. In fact, he was beginning to become rather fond of her. She was different from the other children he had met. Not overly annoying or demanding like his Little Cousins had been when he was growing up. Elizabeth showed promise and an understanding of things well beyond her years.

"Are you still hungry?" She asked suddenly.

"A little." He didn't want to admit to just how empty his stomach felt.

She stood, the hem of the jacket only just dragging on the ground, "Last time Daddy had a day off he took me to a very nice cafe. I know just where it is and Mummy always gives me more than enough pocket money. Come on, Jack."

She held out a hand to him, making him blink in confusion and ask, "Am... am I taking you to a cafe? Is that what's happening now?"

Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically, "Yes. You said you were hungry."

Jack took her small hand into his comparatively larger one and got to his feet, "Well, lead the way then."

The cafe she had in mind was a fine tea house with outdoor seating and a long list of posh pastries and sweets on offer. The collection of guests being served were, judging by their clothes, of equal social status to Elizabeth. Jack could feel their eyes on him as he sat down at a small table across from the little girl who was still wearing his coat. If she noticed the looks and whispers they were receiving, she didn't show it. Jack did his best to ignore the people around him, relying on a method he had always believed to work flawlessly: Act as though you own the place and no one will question your belonging. Thus the Pirate Lad sat tall and kept his full attention on Elizabeth.

She was perched lightly on the edge of her seat, her hands folded in her lap as she looked around the small outdoor area. She looked every inch a proper young girl save, of course, for the battered leather frockcoat she was wearing. When the serving girl (a beautiful young woman with short, curly dark hair and a lovely French Accent) named Vianne finally reached their table Elizabeth took charge of placing their order. Vianne smiled and jotted down the selection of tea and cakes, glancing at Jack over her folded bundle of parchment with a smile in her eyes. Apparently, she found it all rather amusing. The Lad couldn't really blame her. Someone like him and someone like Elizabeth sitting down to a meal together was ridiculous. It just wasn't done. And if Elizabeth had been older, no doubt the reaction of those around them would have been more than just hushed whispers of disapproval and judgmental looks. Still, he kept his resolve.

When Vianne brought them their food, she smiled at Elizabeth and said, "This one is for you Miss. Strawberry tea cake. And a scone with jam and clotted cream for your Daddy."

"He's not my Daddy." Elizabeth corrected in a fit of giggles, "He's my Pony."

"I'm your what?" Jack leaned in a little, surprised and slightly embarrassed.

Vianne laughed with Elizabeth, "Well, enjoy your sweets. And if you need anything else, just let me know."

She swept away to clear a table, leaving Jack and Elizabeth to their food. He supposed, as he ate his scone, that he had inadvertently become somewhat like Elizabeth's Pony. Somehow, he was now in charge of taking her where she wanted to go. A job that should have belonged to whoever her chaperone really was. In a long list of strange things that had happened to him in his 20-odd years of existence, this was quickly becoming a contender for the top five: Ran away from Shipwreck Cove, joined the East India Trading Company, found Isla Kerma, struck a deal with a powerful supernatural being for a ship, had tea and cakes with a little girl of noble rank in a nice cafe. Yes. Definitely in the top five strangest things to happen to him so far.

When they finished their meal, and Elizabeth finally ceased regaling him with what she knew of Pirates, Jack asked, "What say you to us finding that wayward chaperone of yours, eh? No doubt he's worried about you."

"I suppose." She got to her feet and smoothed the front of her dress before placing a few coins on the table, "I'd much rather spend more time with you, though."

Jack stood and offered her his hand, "You know, it may take us a while to find him. That's a bit more time spent in my company. Why is it you're so keen on hanging around me, anyway?"

Elizabeth took his hand and leaned her head against his arm and shrugged, "Aside from Jamie, you're my only friend."

"Friend?" Jack looked down at her as they began to walk, "You only just met me, Love."

"I know." She said in a very matter-of-fact way, "But I've always wanted a Pirate for a friend. Or, I guess, a Gypsy Rover. Is that sort of like being a Pirate?"

"Sort of." Jack smiled, "Now then, where did you last see this chaperone of yours?"

She sighed, "At the bookshop. He's probably still there."

Looking down at her, Jack could see disappointment written all across her face. And for a split second he was reminded a great deal of his younger self. Like Elizabeth he had grown up with few friends, his interests dismissed and his father too busy to pay him any real attention. Jack had only been a few years older than Elizabeth was now, perhaps eleven or so, when he had run away from home. A strong wave of sympathy for her struck him. In the hour she had known Jack, she considered him to be her friend. This small person was so desperate for companionship that she latched on to him before she even knew who or what he was. And, if what she had disclosed earlier was true, she would willingly go along with the utter uprooting of her life just so she might have the chance to make friends in the New World. Her life must be a lonely one indeed. No wonder she threw herself so whole-heartedly into her fascination of Pirates. It must have made for a fine distraction.

On their way to the bookshop, Jack made several deliberate wrong turns so as to prolong his time with Elizabeth. She brightened at having to correct their course, taking pride in her knowledge of where things were located. During one of these wrong turns, they passed by a candy shop with a long table of sweets out front. Jack nicked a handful from the display, pocketing some for himself and slipping the rest to Elizabeth. She acted scandalized, scolding him for 'breaking the rules.' But Jack could see the smile she was trying to hide. The two did, eventually, find the bookshop.

Jack came to a stop across the street from the shop and asked, "Do you see this chaperone of yours?"

Elizabeth, still holding his hand, stood on her tiptoes to try and get a better look, "Umm, I don't... oh, wait. Yes. There he is. That's Jamie there. Through the window."

Jack looked to where she was pointing. Inside the shop stood young man who was, by all accounts, completely absorbed in the book he was reading. Jamie looked to be of about seventeen years old. He was tall and, like Elizabeth, wore fine clothes suited to his rank. His trousers, waistcoat and jacket were all of a matching dark grey and his black shoes were polished to a high shine. Clearly, he was someone who took his appearance very seriously. His posture was relaxed but still somewhat military like. As though he were ready to snap to attention at any moment. From what Jack could see of his features, Jamie was a good looking Lad. He had a rather distinct nose and a low brow which gave him a resting look of determination that was accentuated by his thin mouth. He was clean shaven also, which added to his overall look of professionalize. As for his hair Elizabeth's earlier description was highly accurate. His dark brown locks were kept at a decently short length, causing them to curl behind his ears and against the back of his neck. Jamie certainly gave off the impression of someone very responsible and law abiding. He would no doubt dislike Jack.

"Does Jamie work for your Father, Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"Sort of." She shrugged, "His Father and Daddy are very good friends, you see. So sometimes he does jobs for Daddy and sometimes he does jobs for his Father. Jamie's almost a Lieutenant now. I suppose that means they'll send him away on another assignment soon. And then I'll have no one to play with..."

"I see." Jack nodded slowly.

He would have to send Elizabeth into the shop by herself. Jack knew from experience that people like him and people like Jamie didn't tend to get along very well. And he had no interest in being thrown in prison at the moment. In fact, being locked up would disturb his plans rather a lot. Jack looked down at Elizabeth to make his goodbye, but was stopped when he saw that she was crying again.

"What's wrong now?" He asked, bewildered.

She sniffled and pressed the blue handkerchief he had given her to her eyes, "I d-don't want to b-b-be alone a-again."

Jack crouched down in front of her with a sigh, "You won't be alone. Your friend Jamie is just over that way, alright? He'll take you back home."

"I d-don't want to g-go home." She told him, "I want to stay with you!"

With that, Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"And why would you want to do a thing like that, hmm?" He patted her back as she cried against his neck, "I'm horrible company. Really, I am."

"I love you." She mumbled against his shoulder.

"Don't say that." He grimaced.

"But it's true! You're interesting and fun and you listen to me. You're my friend. Couldn't you take me with you?" She asked, hope in her voice.

Jack sighed again and pulled her away from himself, holding her at arm's length so he could wipe away her tears. She had gone all blotchy from crying which he tried to remedy as best he could. She sniffed and blinked at him while he worked, twisting the folds of her dress in between her fingers.

"Stop your silly crying, now." Jack told her gently as he brushed a few strands of hair from her face, "Listen to me. I can't take you with me."

"Why not?" She demanded sadly.

He thought for a moment, "Well, it's getting late and that Mum of yours is no doubt expecting you home. You wouldn't want her to worry, would you?"

"I guess not." She shook her head slowly, "But maybe I could send her a letter? And tell her that I'm safe with you and that we're going on adventures together."

"No, Elizabeth." He told her more sternly but with kindness still in his voice, "I'm not taking you anywhere."

"But I love you." She whined.

"I'm far too old for you." He smiled a little, "And you're far too young to come with me. It would never work out between us."

"What about when I'm older?" She seemed set on arguing her case, "Can I go with you once I'm all grown up? Will you wait for me?"

Jack took her hands in his, "If you're still keen on becoming a Pirate when you grow up, then I'd be happy to help you in that endeavor."

"Promise?" She asked.

"Cross my heart, love." He made an X motion over his chest with his finger.

She smiled then, "So you are a Pirate. Do you really think I could be one someday?"

"Of course." Jack grinned at her, "Maybe even the Pirate King. But I really must be on my way now, Love. So let's get off me jacket."

She nodded and slipped out of the leather coat, "Thank you for letting me wear it."

"No trouble at all." He pulled the coat on, "Now, off you go. Probably best you don't mention me, Love."

"I won't. But you're not coming with me?" She grabbed a hold of his jacket and stuck out her bottom lip in a pouting sort of way, trying to convince him.

"I can't, Love, but I'll watch you from here." He told her, "I'll make sure you're safe until you're with Jamie"

She dropped her hold on him and nodded slowly, "Alright. But you won't forget your promise, will you?"

"I won't." He got to his feet, "I'm glad I could meet you Elizabeth Swann."

"I'm glad I could meet you too." She beamed up at him, "Goodbye Jack."

She crossed the road and waved a little before she stepped inside the bookshop. Jack watched her through the window as she found her way to Jamie and tugged on his coat. He jumped a little but smiled when he saw her, setting down the book he had been pouring over. They spoke for a moment. Then, he took her hand and the two left the shop together. When they had first met, he wanted nothing to do with her. But now as she was leaving, Jack found himself wishing that he could take her with him. As the little girl and her chaperone walked down the street, away from where Jack was standing, Elizabeth looked over her shoulder. Jack touched his fingers to his forehead in a small salute. And she smiled.

"Go home, Girl." He said to himself with a grin.

* * *

"I call for a vote." Jack said with a smile, sending a wave of grumbling through the crowed of Pirate Lords and their company.

As the votes went around the table, each Lord voting for themselves just as Barbossa had said they would, Captain Teague strummed his guitar. The music filled the room as the votes were called out and the crowed of company waited patiently.

"Elizabeth Swann." The young woman called, the expression on her face giving away the fact that she didn't really expect much to come from her vote.

"Captain Barbossa." The Pirate next to her said in a gracious air.

"Villanueva!" Barked the Pirate Lord of the Adriatic Sea.

There was a momentary pause that lasted the space of a breath.

Then Jack said with an air of defiance, "Elizabeth Swann."

"What?" She stared at him, wide eyed.

"I know. Curious, isn't it?" He remarked.

The room went to Hell. Shouting, screaming madness ensued. But Jack was confident in his choice. Not only did Elizabeth's plan to fight suit his needs, it also allowed him to finally keep the promise he had made ten years ago. He knew she didn't remember. That much had been obvious when they were reunited by Will during all the Isla de Muerta business a year and some-months ago. While little Elizabeth Swann was in a hurry to grow up, she had forgotten all about him. He didn't really mind, though. Because Jack hadn't forgotten. And now, with his vote cast in her favor, he had not only helped her to become a Pirate just as he said he would, but was now also responsible for her becoming the Pirate King. Just as he had always believed her capable of.

Captain Elizabeth Swann, King of the Pirates.

Jack had to admit, it had a good ring to it.

 ***As always, thanks for reading. This Pirates Bonus Story was inspired by the song 'Go Home, Girl!' by Gaelic Storm and a drawing of the same name by Lena Shaw. That can be viewed here: umetnica . deviantart art / Go-Home-Girl -37131486.***


End file.
